<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blessing in disguise by Nadalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939757">Blessing in disguise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadalia/pseuds/Nadalia'>Nadalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadalia/pseuds/Nadalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsuitable for Soul Cultivation, but blessed with a Divine Physical Body...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blessing in disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sect Master Gou, I cannot help you with the situation of Young Master Gou" after saying that the person left the room. The Sect Master was now looking at the disappearing figure of Pellet Mountain Master. Then he looked at his son, Li Gou, who was lying motionless on the bed. He then started to recall the events of yesterday. His son was going to break-through the foundation realm. He was looking forward to the day full of expectations. But as soon as Li was about to break-through, he fainted.</p><p> </p><p>The Pellet Mountain Master was immediately called upon. Pellet Mountain Master examined Li's body and her face lost its color. From her examination, it was clear that the foundation pills she gave to the Sect Master didn't work. She asked the Sect Master to show her the pills that Li took before he started the break-through. She wanted to examine if the pills got faulty or got swapped but the pills were the same that she had personally handed over to the Sect Master.</p><p> </p><p>After checking on the possible causes, the only one she could put her finger on was that the Young Master Li was not suitable to gain benefit from the pills made to help one with break-through and tribulations. She told the same to the Sect Master. He was shocked by how things turned out. The condition of his only son was equivalent to a balloon made out of steel instead of rubber. Li won't be able to improve his success rate by consuming pills and might end up dying during a tribulation even if he somehow break-through the foundation.</p><p> </p><p>Sect Master Gou decided to visit The Elders to get their guidance for Li's future. After Li woke up, he and the Sect Master started for the residence of The Elders. Sect Master was worried that Li might not be able to handle the long-distance journey due to his condition. But there was no such trouble. After two days, they finally reached the temple where The Elders were currently residing. Sect Master Gou explained everything about Li's situation and requested The Elder to help his son. The Elder didn't believe that anybody would be able to survive and travel without an issue after suffering through a break-through failure.</p><p> </p><p>The elders gave Li some foundation pills and asked him to try breaking-through once again. Like before, Li failed again and fainted. But The Elders were not as distressed as the Sect Master. They looked at each other and told the Sect Master to get some rest and wait for Li to wake up. Li was able to get well in just one day with the care provided in the temple. The Elders called both of them for the meet. Then they told them that the Young Master had come across a blessing in disguise.</p><p> </p><p>They told Sect Master Gou that Li although is unsuitable for soul cultivation but he had been blessed with a Divine Physical Body. That was why he was able to withstand the foundation break-through failure not just once but twice. The Elders told the Sect Master that the path his son was going to walk on would be harder but it would lead him to a far higher place in future. The Sect Master found back his lost hope and as per the request of The Elder, he left Li there to follow his destined path of cultivation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>